


What you do to me

by radicallyred



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Connor is a horny boy, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 09:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13338222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radicallyred/pseuds/radicallyred





	What you do to me

**3:31 AM**

Connor is wide awake. He’s been unable to fall asleep since he went to bed nearly four hours ago. Heaving a sigh, he rolls onto his back and grabs his phone. He unlocks it and is met with his screensaver; a picture of Evan, shirtless, on the fourth of July. He grins at it and opens his text messages, scrolling to the particularly dirty ones from a few days ago. His fingers dance down his abdomen, feeling his cock perk up as his fingertips trail over his crotch as he reads the old texts.

**FROM: Evan Hansen**

_God, if I was there I’d drop to my knees and suck your cock until you were begging me to stop. You're always so sexy, I love your cock and your thighs and your abs. Fuck please fuck me._

His favorite thing about Evan was how dominant he could get when he was horny. His mind wanders to this one time when Evan held him down and rutted their hips together until they both came and--well, if Connor wasn't hard already he certainly is now. With a shudder, Connor kept scrolling, feeling his dick harden more and more with each word he read. He rutted his hips up into thin air, clicking on a picture of Evan’s hard cock. Finally giving in, he shoved his pants to mid thigh and unceremoniously begins to stroke, scrolling through pictures and videos of his boyfriend. Clicking play on a video, he feels his entire body flush as he watches Evan thrust into his fist. He mimics Evan’s motions on screen, starting slow, teasing the head of his cock while Evan fondles his balls in the video. He wraps his hand around the base of his dick when he feels himself begin to leak precome out of the flushed head.

“Son of a bitch,” Connor gasps as his nail catches the head of his dick. He stops thrusting, opting to use the palm of his hand to massage the tip of his cock and positively whimpers. He knows how that sound makes Evan react and he's almost glad he isn't here because he just wants to come and come quickly. He's caught in a whirlwind between wanting to speed up and come while also trying desperately to slow down, to revel in how fucking good this feels. He clicks another video, the one Evan sent him just two mornings ago to tease him at work. The one where he’s bouncing animatedly on a black rubber dildo, one hand stroking his cock as the other pinches his nipple, staring into the camera the entire time.

 _“Fuck, Connor.”_ Evan whimpered in the video. And Connor speeds up and muffles a shout as his orgasm suddenly barrels down his spine, shooting thick, hot come onto his bare stomach. He lies there, mildly ashamed at how fast he just came. The feeling is quickly replaced with sedation and he is finally able to close his eyes. Fighting sleep for a moment, he quickly shoots a text to Evan, attaching a picture of his spent cock.

**TO: Evan Hansen**

_Love you baby, you’re the best_

When he wakes up in the morning, he’s met with a very flustered, turned on Evan.

**FROM: Evan Hansen**

_Jesus Christ, I’m already hard this isn’t making it any better._

**TO: Evan Hansen**

_Why don’t you skype me and we can have a little fun? ;)_

It’s less than a minute before Connor’s phone rings with an incoming Skype call from Evan.


End file.
